Problem: The values of a function $f(x)$ are given in the table below.  \begin{tabular}{|r||c|c|c|c|c|c|} \hline $x$ & 1 & 2 & 3 & 5 & 8 & 13 \\ \hline $f(x)$ & 3 & 13 & 8 & 1 & 0 & 5 \\ \hline \end{tabular}If $f^{-1}$ exists, what is $f^{-1}\left(\frac{f^{-1}(5) +f^{-1}(13)}{f^{-1}(1)}\right)$?
Solution: For $f^{-1}(5)$, $f^{-1}(13)$, and $f^{-1}(1)$, we read from the table \[f(13)=5\quad\Rightarrow\quad f^{-1}(5)=13,\]\[f(2)=13\quad\Rightarrow\quad f^{-1}(13)=2,\quad \text{and}\]\[f(5)=1\quad\Rightarrow\quad f^{-1}(1)=5.\]Therefore,  \[f^{-1}\left(\frac{f^{-1}(5) +f^{-1}(13)}{f^{-1}(1)}\right)=f^{-1}\left(\frac{13+2}{5}\right)=f^{-1}(3)\]Because $f(1)=3$, $f^{-1}(3)=\boxed{1}$.